A vegas fairy tale
by Rage.edit
Summary: It's a bit like Grissoms diary. it starts when they met and hopfully all the way up to costa rica and beyond. GSR Baby.Reveiw
1. true love

Well A new story, and good news peeps I now have a beta reader, Epic lover.

so thanks to her this things readable.

* * *

**A Vegas fairy tale.**

If such a thing exists in the City of Sin.  
I mean there's gambling, sex, drugs and, if you look hard, probably plenty of Rock and Roll, too  
But, is there really love? Sure, there's lust, but, true love?  
The kind that you would do anything for.  
Go to the ends of the earth and, if you have to, die for?  
The kind you'd give up something for, change big time for.  
Is there?  
Woulda? Coulda? Shoulda?  
No, I don't think there is.  
Not for me anyway. I think I'll always be lonely.  
I'll always be the lonely workaholic; the crazy bug man.  
Gruesome Grissom; tin man with a heart.

November 12th 1997 San Francisco

I was forced to go to a seminar to teach at the Forensic Academy in San Francisco. Brass said I needed a break; I'd pulled too many doubles and it had been years since I'd taken a vacation.  
Dead body in a garage. That's what I was asked to speak about.  
"Hello. My name is Dr. Gil Grissom, PHD. Not M.D, so don't ask me for any cream." They all laughed, but one of them caught my eye. A girl, well a woman, about two rows up and three in. She had brown hair, silky soft hair, that was curled and sexily framed her face. It looked so good I could almost feel it, and her eyes, God, her eyes...dark, dense chocolate orbs of passion; eyes that you could get lost in.  
And that's when I heard her giggle...God, it was like an aphrodisiac! Thank God I could hide behind the podium because I was getting hard. Even the sweet gap between her two front child-like teeth was so God Damn sexy.  
I was a little way into my speech, maybe about half way through and this mystery girl was giggling insufferably. It was getting annoying and, as drop dead gorgeous as this girl was, I had to stop her, but I didn't know her name.  
"Excuse me, Miss...Row two, three in, would you like to share with the rest of the class what you find to be so funny?"  
Her eyes darted to mine and she looked me right in the eye. I could have burst right then. I was starting to shift uncomfortably, wondering if anyone had noticed. The problem in my pants was getting worse, and it could only worsen after what she said.  
She didn't answer the first time, so I asked her again. This time, she replied with a flutter of her eyelashes, "It's Sidle, Sara Sidle. Doctor, I can see your erection through your pants, so stop making it so obvious. I was wondering how big you are and what you'd be like in my hands, my mouth my..."  
"Thank you, Miss Sidle, I think we heard enough." Jesus Christ! What was this woman on? To say that in front of about thirty other people, strangers thank God, I think the only one who was embarrassed was me; I was as bright red as a beet.  
What she just said had me even harder than before, if that's even possible, so hard, in fact, I thought my cock would actually jump out of it's skin.  
Then she kept asking questions, and not just ones about the case study or Anthropology, but more personal ones. Towards me.  
Finally, the seminar and the torture, was over.  
All but one of the students was gone from the room, except her; Miss Sidle. She was going to make me even harder and I was making it even tougher on myself because I was having impure thoughts about this girl.  
This girl that I had know for all of about two hours, the girl who had humiliated me.  
She approached me. "Great seminar, Dr. Grissom." Once she leaves, that might be the last time I see her, I thought. Just before she turned and walked out of the room, she turned back around. "Oh, sorry Dr. Grissom for embarrassing you, er, back there...about the..."  
"Yeah, um, it's Gil," I said, as we both looked at the floor. I'd just got Mr. Happy under control and I knew looking her in the eye would only let him loose again and then I wouldn't be able to speak to her, just like high school all over again.  
"I was...would you like have dinner with me?"  
My heart wanted to stop I seemed to be driving on Auto Pilot "Yeah, sure."  
Fuck! What was I thinking? How old was she anyway?

* * *

I know it's short I promise the next one will be longer.

Remember reveiw

the more your reveiw the more I write


	2. Reality

It took a while but Im back.

I don't think I can write huge chapters so this will have to do this was bad enougth, I was revising biology while writting this and instead of writting forehead to forehead I wrote foreskin to forehead.

also there are 2 ways in wich this can go

Griss and sara are in bed wakeing up from a bout of love making or

or we see (read in this case) them Get it on it's your call.

thanks to epic lover my beta used her magic powers and fixed this chapter

* * *

'How old was she? Why did I say yes?'  
Then, I switched back on again, realizing what I had just agreed to.  
"Great! Pick me up at say seven?" she said enthusiastically before turning and walking out. I willed myself not look at her backside when she exited the room.

Then I realised, 'Shit, I don't know where she lives!'  
"Sara!" I yelled, running after her. She stopped and turned around slowly.

"I don't know where you live," I replied, thinking that would stop her and she'd reconsider asking. I'm not sure why, I just wasn't thinking.  
"Give me a ride home and I'll show you."

Cheeky, isn't she? She flashed me a smile; one I know I won't forget.  
The Sidle smile; couldn't refuse that.

So, I gave her a ride home. Dropping her off at her apartment, I told her I'd pick her up at seven, on-the-dot and then I drove to my small, cramped hotel room.

San Francisco is nothing like Vegas. The roads aren't as clogged and moving around is a bit more easy.  
The entire drive had me thinking. 'Shit, what if she wanted to come back to my place or invited me back to hers? What am I going to do?'

When I got to my room, I dumped all my teaching material on the floor. Crawling to the bed, I just laid there and took a quick look at my watch to check the time; 3:30.

I tried to sleep in the meantime, hoping my alarm would wake me, but no such luck. I kept thinking about her; how her eyes controlled me, the little gap in her teeth, what it would be like to kiss her...

Most of all, I imagined what it would've been like if what she had said before became a reality, which got me hard again. It was my own fault. Of course, it was half past five, so I could take care of the problem in the shower.

Oh, how I did.  
Afterward, I got out the shower, dried off, sprayed and shaved before getting dressed. I chose to go simple but smart and casual; blue shirt, jeans... no, scratch that...baggy slacks, just in case Mr. Happy shows up unexpectedly. Then, I donned the leather jacket my mother bought me for Christmas  
and my shoes.

I don't even know what I was doing.  
'Now, do I take a condom with me, just in case? Wait, if I take the condom and she sees it and she does'nt , she might think I'm a creep. But, if I don't and we do, you know, get to _that situation_, she better be on the pill.

I always say, "Better safe, than sorry", and I was a Scout, so...  
I took one; two actually, by the off chance we'd need it, and headed out the door to my really nice rental car.

Just kidding. It's not much to look at and it does nothing special; only another tin box on wheels.  
When I got to her apartment, I found her sitting outside her door, waiting for me. She saw me and with a bright smile, walked over to me and got into the car.

"Hey," I flashed her a smile back, "you look nice."  
"Thanks, you do too."

Nice was an understatement; stunning would've been more correct. She was wearing jeans, which hugged her hips and a white blouse that revealed some, but not too much, and some Converse which I think shows the child in her.

"Have you decided where to go for dinner or were you waiting for me?"  
I may have worked in San Francisco in the past,I may have worked in San Francisco in the past, but I hardly went out and when I did, I always went alone.

"I would like to say that I decided on our destination, but I don't have a clue to where we could go that would be to your liking."  
The only place I knew of served the best Macaroni ever and it's the only reason I ever dined there but it was a lifeless place and I doubt Sara would like it.

"Well, take me there." She touched my thigh which caused me to gasp. "Or..." her hand moved higher up my leg, "maybe we could...." her hand danced over my quickly presenting erection, "...take this inside."

I didn't miss the double meaning and as much as I wanted too, it didn't feel right.  
"Sara," I groaned, "don't."

She pulled away, disappointed.  
I grabbed her hand. "I mean, not yet, honey. I want to get to know you first. You asked me to dinner..."

She silenced me with her lips. It wasn't a hard kiss, but it wasn't a soft one either. I groaned again into her deepened kiss, her tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance which, I granted.

When the kiss broke, we were looking at each other, forehead-to-forehead, gazing into each others eyes and she smiled at me.  
I really, really wanted this. I truly desired her but I didn't know how old she was and we were moving too fast. I didn't want this to be just about sex; I really felt as if I could spend the rest of my life with her. I know it sounds stupid and I've only just met her, but I've never felt this way about anyone ever before. No one has been able to do what Sara does to me.

I think I'm in love with her.  
She kissed me again, pulling me closer. When the kisses grew deeper, I could taste every inch of her mouth and her; mine. I knew where this was going and it was something we just couldn't allow to happen in a rental car, especially for the first time.

"Sara, stop honey...we can't do this."  
I thought she knew what I was referring to. I meant not here in our current spot, but inside, in a bed. Apparently, there was a misunderstanding because she pulled away immediately and I missed the comfort of her warmth the second it was gone.

"Fine, we'll just go to dinner then."  
"No," I said, reaching out, reassuringly stroking her cheek, "I meant not here, okay?"

God she's so beautiful.  
With smiles on our faces, we resumed inside.

* * *

There you go

reveiw?


	3. Heaven

I give you fair warrning with this, Do not read at work, collage.

ILoveJorja Betaed this and did an amazing job don't you think.

* * *

Before the door was even closed I was against the wall. Back pressed fully up against it, hands above my head while she devoured me with her lips. Tongues battling for dominance, god she tasted so good, sweeter than honey, better than anything I've ever tasted.

I pushed against her, she should be the one against the wall. But she pushed me back down and I was left powerless against her mouth and tongue.

She moved to my throat nipping and kissing her way down to that exposed bit of flesh just above the top of my shirt.

She's gonna kill me.

She moved her hands down to my sides to my waist across my erection, I let out a loud groan, one I've never ever, ever let out before.

I used to date a girl in collage and she was pretty.

Every boy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her, I was damn lucky I nabbed her 'cause she was drop dead and popular and I was a ghost.

She knew her way in a bedroom. she was let's say...experienced...she knew how to pleasure a man. She could suck you just right, or move in just the right way that would have you falling over the edge in a matter of seconds.

But Sara, she didn't even come close to Sara. I'm starting to think more and more that this, that Sara and I could be for ever and ever.

She hastily rid me of that horrible blue shirt, kissed her way down my chest over my nipples. Jeez! My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my head lolled to the side. Trying everything to keep myself under control.

If she could do this with my pants still on, think what could she do when I'm naked?

She pulled off me and looked directly at me, her eyes dilated so much they looked black, her lips swollen from kissing and her skin flushed with glimmers of perspiration.

She bit her lip, I groaned. Then she moved her hands to cup her breasts and squeezed--then her hands traveled to the hem of her t-shirt and she lifted it.

I couldn't take it, she was torturing me. I made my move to help but she batted my hands away--pushed me back against the wall.

"No. Gil this is about you. Wait your turn." Then she carried on her little strip tease. She flung the t-shirt behind her and returned to me.

Gave me the hardest kiss but didn't eat my face, it was a hard kiss filled with passion and desire and need. Maybe even love?

A kiss that sucked the breath from me. Then she pulled away from me again not slowly but rather abruptly.

I groaned in frustration, "Did I do something wrong?" I raised an eyebrow, she was so into it, maybe we're going too fast? "Where you going?"

"Bedroom, coming?" She carried on walking to her bedroom with me following. What a good night it was going to be.

She started to push me onto the bed, well, throw, really. I reacted quicker and threw her on the bed instead. I straddled her and pinned her hands to the sides of the bed.

Brought my lips down to her. I couldn't get enough of her.

I put my mouth around one of those pink nipples. Stroked it with my tongue till it hardened, then I nipped it ever so gently.

I think she screamed, she was writhing beneath me, then I felt her hand in my hair. Gripping it. Pushing me lower.

I moved down her abdomen, my tongue making wet trails. Then I reached my destination. I fumbled with the buttons on her jeans. I couldn't wait to see what was behind those jeans.

Then I quickly pulled them down her long legs--my tongue following behind them. Her breathing was short and every now and then she'd gasp my name.

I grabbed the elastic on her panties and slid those down her legs as well.

She's beautiful. I felt as if I'd died and gone to heaven. God, I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to blink a few times.

Getting even harder than I already was, I slipped my finger through her folds. God she's so wet.

I let my finger enter slow and she bucked against it, I had to push her back down with my other hand. She was getting there but not quite yet. She was ready for me.

I moved off her and rid myself of my bad bad fashion and my boxers, then I got back on top of her and kissed her, letting her relax. Still kissing, she grabbed hold of my erection and slid it through her folds.

Then I suddenly realized, SHIT! Protection. I'm too old for kids and Sara's too young. I pulled away but she kept holding me and pumping slowly.

"Gil, baby? What's wrong?"

I bit back a groan, God she's way better than that girl in college.

"Protection honey." I groaned again. Part of me wanted it now but that would be unfair. I cleared my throat. "We need protection. I brought a condom."

"Don't need it. I'm on the pill so get back here, Doctor Grissom." Good.

She moved me back toward her entrance. I entered slowly, savoring this 'cause it was good, really good.

We were both gasping, then I started to move, just rocking my hips. My head was directly above hers as I moved, looking directly in her eyes. She was caught up in the pleasue I was giving her.

I kissed her, speeding up, me grunting. her moaning, then she closed her eyes. I wasn't that far off. I felt that telltale fire in my stomach and that tightening in my balls.

I buried my head into her sweaty neck, her legs wrapped round me, pulling me a little deeper. I slowed down. Sara didn't like that.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"I'm slowing down," I groaned. Her hand was gripping my butt, urging me to go faster.

"Don't slow down, make me come babe make me come NOW!"

I started again more or less where we left off. Grunting with every thrust.

"OH GOD GIL I'M GONNA COME!" she screamed and arched her back, she was clutching my back as if we were dangling of a cliff.

"Oh Sara, Sara God." I needed her to go first, I wanted her to go first.

Then I felt her walls clenching and retracting around me. "GRRRRRRRISSSSSOM..." Her nails dug into my back.

That sent me flying over the edge at supersonic speed. I came violently inside her, biting her neck.

We rode out our orgasm. Slowing to a stop. Jesus never have I felt like that ever before.

When we were still, the room quieter and had stopped spinning, I collapsed on top of her. My head was against her neck while she stroked my head and played with my curls.

"I'm not squishing you, am I?" I chuckled.

"No babe, no, you're not."

"Just tell me if I am," I slurred. I felt as if I'd just drunk a gallon of JD. I shifted out of her and lay on my back.

She rooted around the bottom of the bed and pulled the cover up over us, and settled on my chest. My one arm was around her and one, one arm tracing patterns on her arm..

"I love you Gil." Was she just saying that or does she really love me?

"I love you too." I mean it. I'm not just saying it.

We both fell asleep like that. I was in heaven, a place I never wanted to leave.

* * *

Reveiws


	4. Feeling Way Too Damm good

Here It is.

IloveJorja used her powers of awesomeness and Did the great Beta so I bow down to her mightiness.

And I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

I woke up at about seven with Sara still in my arms, the way I'd left her. Peacefully sleeping with a smile on her face. I could have stayed there all day.

Then my stomach growled--well it roared--I hadn't eaten since breakfast. We were supposed to have dinner but we got a little _side-tracked_.

I didn't want to wake Sara, so I'd thought I would raid her fridge and cook her some breakfast. So I untangled myself, trying hard not to wake Sara. Got my arm and my legs free from hers. Then I slowly moved from the bed and stood up. She stirred but didn't wake. She just lay full-length across the bed, taking up all the room.

Well, she needed it, after last night!

I navigated my way to her kitchen. One observation I can make about Sara, from the arrangment of her house, is that she's neat, she's tidy, almost obsessive. Everything has a hole, a place, or a certain order.

She has a level of obsession that puts me to shame.

I went straight to the fridge. All she had was bloody eggs, cheese, chorrizo sausage, and milk. One word.

OMLETTE.

I found a pan easily enough, put it on the hob, added a bit of butter. Cracked the eggs, put in a splash of milk, added the cheese and chorrizo. Bash it on a plate with a seasoning of pepper and voila! the first meal I learned to cook.

Then I started to make coffee and I heard a noise coming from behind me. I spun around--to see the most erotic thing I've ever seen! One of those things that every time I see Sara, I immediately associate it with her.

She was standing completely naked--with her gun drawn and aimed at me! I did the typical male thing and covered my nether regions, because, one, I was still naked, and, two, it's just an instant reaction all guys do it especially when someone points a gun at you.

"WHOOAA, SARA, PUT THE GUN DOWN!" I think I screamed. Maybe I yelled, I don't really remember.

She lowered the gun and looked at me puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, why?"

"Well, you could have woken me."

She walked toward me and put her arms around my waist, snuggling up against me, with her head on my shoulder and placing kisses there.

"Well, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. And after last night, what you did to me, you deserved rest. Some sleep."

Her hands started moving in circling motions, lightly brushing my erection.

"How about, you do something to me?"

Sounds intriguing. She pressed herself closer to me and took hold of my erection and I turned my head a little to kiss her.

"Ohhh, whaat could thaat be?" I gasped and released a low loud groan that seemed to come from my toes. Without answering, she started moving her long slender fingers up and down my shaft.

"Tape me up," she whispered into my ear, sending shocks to the base of my spine and causing me to groan yet again.

How could I disagree?

She led me to the bedroom yet again, leaving the forgotten breakfast on the side.

She handed me duct tape from her side table. Don't have a clue why she keeps duct tape in her side table.

She lay on the bed looking up at me with trust in her eyes. I ripped the tape, ready to tape her up, and she flashed that smile and slowly put her hands above her head on the bars at the top of her bed.

I knelt over her, looking directly into her eyes. "Now Sara, do you trust me?"

"Intimately."

So I taped her up, making sure it wasn't hurting or cutting off the circulation. I didn't want it to hurt her, I don't think I could live with having hurting her.

"Now, Honey, if it hurts or makes you feel uncomfortable you can always say.."

She cut me off. "Stop..I know."

My eyebrows shot up. "You've done this before?"

"No, but I can read your mind, Doctor Grissom."

I started my journey by giving her a kiss on the lips. She moaned into my mouth. Then I moved over her face, placing kisses along her jawline, along her cheekbones, and down to her neck. I had just started tasting the top of her breasts when she bucked against me.

"Gil."

I looked up to her. "Yes, babe?"

"There's some squeeze bottle of strawberry syrup in the cupboard."

I found it. Sara is delicious on her own but with something else, like strawberry syrup, she tastes even better.

I knelt over her again, resuming where I was before. This time, pouring the syrup over her, on her neck and across her collarbone.

"Ah Fuck Gil." _Shit, I've hurt her, Shit Shit Shit_. Spooked, my head shot up and I looked at her.

"I hurt you....Want me to stop?" I sort of said with one breath, worried. Though she didn't look hurt.

"No, you didn't hurt me....It's just cold, and it's quite nice, keep going, hon."

_Phew_...So I kept going, making all sorts of patterns on Sara. Like symbols of elements, strange faces... which made Sara laugh...then I drew a little butterfly on her abdomen.

"Why have you drawn a butterfly on me?"

Without thinking, I said, "'Cause there beautiful...like you." _Geek!_

"Aww Gil...that's so sweet, no one has ever said anything like that to me before." I felt heat all over me and I went bright red.

"Gil, hurry up and get on with it, I NEED YOU in me now!"

I did get on with it. I started licking this sticky syrup off Sara, receiving moans and obscenities from Sara in return. Then, when I couldn't take it much longer, I poured the syrup into her. I thought it would be erotic.

"OHHHHH GOD."

She bucked up toward me, Jesus it was worse than I thought, her breathing got heavier, her eyes were clenched shut and she was thrashing against the tape.

I could only imagine what it must have felt like for her. Because for me, the thing in between my legs was so hard that it was starting to ache and get painful. I did need to be in her now.

When I could wait no longer I entered her fast. I don't know why. I just moved in her unaware of what I was doing and why. I lost control.

Sara was screaming in pleasure, meeting my every thrust, then I think it was I that screamed. I was coming but I didn't stop. I just kept going and going and going for what seemed like forever and I couldn't stop. When I started to come down from my 'high' I felt her come, her walls contracting and spasming and her screaming as well, which tipped me over again but this one wasn't as powerful. Nice though.

Then I just collapsed against her. Against her breasts.

"Sorry, Sara." Consciousness slipped away from me.

I think I was right. Maybe I've died and gone to heaven.

I'm feeling way too damn good.

* * *

Reviews Anyone?


	5. Im sticking with you

Okay this is going to be the last of smut for a bit.

and it's going to be the last chapter for a bit, im gonna focus on a new story.

but im gonna update if I can.

* * *

When I awoke, yet again.

Sara was still tied up, but she was asleep. I don't know how Sara could sleep like that. She must have been getting sore.

I felt bad for losing control. "Bad" was an understatement--terrible was more correct.

I made a move to get up and get off her, but every time I tried it hurt or I really could not move.

Shit! I was stuck! I'm never using syrup again in a bedroom!

I had to wake her up. I shook her a little as best as I could since my armpit hairs had decided to bond themselves to Sara.

"Sara, honey, wake up."

"mmm, what?" She hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Could you untie me? I need a shower."

"I can't."

"Mmm...why can't you?" She had that playful sound in her voice.

"We're stuck!" It sounds ridiculous. How can two grown people get stuck together with syrup?

"What?" She just sounded out of it; she probably thought she was dreaming.

"That syrup. We're stuck!" Sara shifted and moved.

"Ow...Fuck Shit...Grissom--you're attached to me, in more than one way." I was not only stuck to her. I was I still in her. Every hair on my body had bonded it to Sara.

"I'm gonna have to hurt you to get off you." Which I was dreading doing.

"Okay, Okay, just get off me."

In one, I peeled myself away from her, gasping and cursing, as I peeled. Then I untied her. She kissed me on the cheek, then offered, "Would you like to shower with me?"

"I would love to...But..."

"But what?" She pouted and her eyes smiled.

"But, is it wise to make love in a shower on empty stomach?" I was starving.

"I suppose not. Maybe later then." Her smile disappeared. Then she disappeared into the bathroom.

I felt bad. I heard the shower turned on, and I pictured her showering, then I thought about joining her...and I started to 'rise to my calling'. If you get me.

Suddenly I felt hungry no more but horny. So I went to the bathroom without bothering to knock. Went straight in.

Sara had her back to me, washing those long slender legs of hers. I knew I'd dream about her legs if anything. I walked toward her then opened the shower door. Well, she spun around and screamed, "JESUS GRISSOM WHAT THE Fuck are you doing!!" I swear she jumped a foot in the air.

"Sorry, honey." I pulled her to me and placed a kiss on her lips. She started relax as the water fell on us. She turned in my arms, grinding her butt into my groin, making me groan again.

"I thought you didn't want a shower with me."

I started placing kisses down her neck. Sara tipped her head back to give me better access.

"Well, let's say something changed my mind."

She ground into me once again and said, "Would that something be me?"

"Yes, you...in the shower."

"Mmmmm...would you wash my hair?"

I didn't answer. I just did, first making sure her hair was wet enough. Then she passed me the shampoo and I lathered her up, massaging her head.

She was leaning against me, moaning. Then she put her head under the water to wash off the soapy residue.

"Your turn." She didn't let me speak. Instead she turned me and started washing my hair. Oh it was nice, there's nothing like a sensual head massage. Then Sara rinsed me off. I had my back against her again while she held me. She started stroking my back, her fingers running up and down my back, hitting every spot that made me shiver. How could she know them all?

I knew she is the one. It just feels so right.

The stroking of my back was getting a little unbearable. So I turned around and took her there in the shower against the wall, making her scream my name over and over till the water went cold, using my fingers and my mouth. Then I took her on the bathroom floor...on the sink against the door. I was about to go for my 3rd and her 8th orgasm, I think, but felt really lightheaded and just collapsed against her. I felt her panic.

"Gil! Honey are you okay?" she gasped and put a hand on my head, running her fingers though my curls.

"Yeah I'm just a little dizzy...I need something to eat, hon." It had been 24 hours since last I'd eaten.

"Okay, come on then." Sara pushed me up and guided me to the bedroom. "Get dressed and I'll rustle us up something."

Really couldn't be bothered finding my clothing, so I just pulled my boxers on and padded into the kitchen. She was wearing my shirt cooking...you guessed it, omelets.

I received a smile as I sat down at the table. She placed the food in front of me, then she went to the other side of the table and sat down facing me. Sara smiled and started eating so I followed by eating my omelet.

We were silent and it was getting uncomfortable. "So, Sara, seeing that we didn't have dinner together...why don't tell me about you."

She bit her lip and put her fork down. "Are we playing 20 questions?" She smiled. Again.

"No more like 3...I know you're working at the crime lab or else...you know. Where did you go to college?"

"Harvard."

"Well, that figures. Only smart people go there," I chirped and carried on eating.

"I'm not smart."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. What smart person gets stuck to someone with fucking syrup?" I chuckled and almost choked on my food.

I left later on to let her have rest. She had work later, and neither of us had any more lectures. Sara said she'd pop by my hotel room when she got off shift.

I keep pinching myself expecting to wake up. But no, it's real, it's happening. I'm sticking with her until I grow old and wrinkled. Well, just old, I'm already old.

* * *

reveiws anyone?


	6. Burned

Hey I'm back  
This needs to be finished so this is my main priority  
From now on this will not be betaed as often.

Thanks to ILoveJorja who beta-ed the first part of this.  
I'M A REVIEW VAMPIRE SO YOU MUST REVIEW otherwise I will shrivel up and vanish.

I stayed in my hotel room all day in a haze. Thinking about Sara. Thinking about what we could do together and what's going to happen when it's time to go back to Vegas.

That scared me....I was going back the day after tomorrow and I hadn't told her.

_Good job, Gilbert, you're really good at screwing things up._ I just kept thinking about what I was going to do.

I dozed off and woke up again, then I dozed off again. I was awakened by a knocking at the door. I stumbled to the door...didn't know what time it was. Opened the door and there was Sara.

She smiled. "Hi."

Confused, I smiled back, sleepily. "Hey."

We stood there a little awkwardly for a few more seconds, and then she pounced on me, pushing me backwards, and closing the door behind her.

I was shocked. Then she started removing clothing. I didn't want this, I mean I wanted her, yes, but the only interaction that Sara and I had done so far was Sex Sex Sex and now more sex.

By now she had me in her mouth, slowly moving around me. I felt guilty, because I was using her...I wanted to stop her and I wanted to stop but she made me come before I could. And by that time I had only one thing on my mind.

When I regained awareness I felt dirty, I felt sick with myself that I was allowing myself to take advantage of this girl. I kinda think she knew I just wanted to be near her body, just lying next to one another curled up together. And we did. We just lay there. We were talking...I was thinking that this was the end or the beginning of the end.

"Tell me about Vegas." That got me thinking. _VEGAS._

"Sara, come to Vegas with me?"

She flinched. "W..Wha..W-why?"

"Because I love you just come back to Vegas with me."

"I can't do this, Gil, I'm leaving." She got of the bed and looked for her clothing.

"No no Sara, don't leave, don't leave me." I grabbed her arm but she slipped away and walked out the door.

The slam of the door

the bitter realization of what a stupid old bastard I am.

I started packing all my things. I was going to check out early and catch a earlier flight. Then I heard a knock. It was her.

"I forgot my jacket." She did...I was going to return it. I picked it up off the bed and passed it back to her.

"Gil, we can still be together. Maybe we should slow down."

"Why, when I'm going back to Vegas?"_ Shut up Gil you're going to ruin it._

"Okay." She moved forward to me and placed a kiss to my lips. Shocked, I remained motionless. She backed away a little, and then she stopped and moved back to me, deepening the kiss.

Before I knew it we were naked again.

I woke with her in my arms. She was so beautiful sleeping.

I made a decision I would regret the rest of my life. I left without saying goodbye I got out of there before I could be burned more.

Sara Sidle the woman who tattooed my soul.

_She offered us a new life with her.I could'nt do it_

I was hers and only hers.

But I belonged to the lab still my heart belongs to her.


	7. NOTE

NOTE FROM ME:

I HAVE DECIDED that I'm going to rewrite it because I've FUCKED UP with it and it's out of character and to me it's boring so  
In the next few days there will be a new Vegas fairy tale It will be under the same name.

So Sorry for everything.  
I will try to do better.  
Thanks to all of those who read and reviewed

RAGE EDIT.


End file.
